


Blue'n'Gold Chronicles

by sunokasai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunokasai/pseuds/sunokasai
Summary: "Love is what is left in a relationship after all the selfishness is taken out." - Nick RichardsonCollection of fics and drabbles centred around Kanan and Mari. Includes canon compliant material and AU's (the latter mentioned in the notes).Updated inregulary.





	1. Nurse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari has been overworking herself, but Kanan's right by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Result of a prompt called "Nurse Me", submitted by IcarusWings89

To Kanan it has just been a matter of time until Mari would break down under the pressure that lays upon her shoulders. The expectations of her family, Aquors, being the school’s chairwoman and her own desire to get back two lost years by spending as much time as possible with Dia and Kanan – she wonders how Mari was able to endure all this for such a long time as she sits at the blonde’s bedside, scribbling on some papers.

It’s night by now. Earlier, during the evening, an employee of the Awashima Hotel had called their diving shop, asking for Kanan to come over. The only explanation she got was that Mari had fainted. Kanan rushed over immediately. With her parents on a business trip Mari is in charge of the hotel as well, adding to the pressure. And with her phone number apparently still roaming around the staff decided to call the Matsuura’s as their only option.

A groan pulls Kanan out of her thoughts and out of her work. She looks up to see Mari waking up slowly, blinking so that her eyes can adjust to the faint light.

“What? Where..?” Mari reaches up, feeling a wet cloth on her forehead.

“You should stay in bed.”

Upon hearing that familiar voice and noticing her mattress dipping down, Mari turns her head to the right.

“Kanan?”

“You fainted and your staff called me.” Kanan explains, removing the cloth, her hand lingering on slightly heated and damp skin. She pulls back with a small smile on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“As if I’ve been run over by a train?” The blonde tries to joke, cracking a smile that turns into a painful frown almost immediately. “And as if my head is about to explode.”   

“I’d be surprised if you’d feel alright to be honest. They said you fell pretty badly.” To prove her point, Kanan shows her a cloth with some bloodstains.

Mari instinctively reaches up but Kanan stops her by taking her wrist and pulling her hand back. She intertwines their fingers and squeezes lightly.

“There is a small wound on your right temple. It’s not bleeding anymore.”

Humming in acknowledgement Mari closes her eyes again, enjoying Kanan’s presence and her thumb drawing circles on the back of Mari’s hand.

But soon her mind drifts away again, reminding her of all the stuff she still needs to do and organize.

“Damn it, I need to finish the schools paperwork.” Mari tries to sit up but a strong hand on her shoulder pushes her back down. “Kanan!”

“No, you don’t.” Mari’s protest is ignored. Kanan has watched her long enough without stopping the blonde from overworking herself. Now that she’s here Kanan won’t make the same mistake again. “You are not going to work now and neither will you tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Kanan interjects. “If you’re worried about the stuff that needs to be done for tomorrow…” She pulls away to grab the papers she laid down on a nearby table earlier. “Dia and I splitted the work and I am almost done. Only thing you need to do is to sign them in the morning when Dia comes over to grab my stack.”

When she turns around Mari looks at her with wide eyes. Kanan smiles.

“You can rely on us, too, you know? On all of Aquors.” Sitting back down Kanan takes the cloth again, ready to put it back on the blonde’s forehead. “You’ll sleep while I stay here, finishing what needs to be done. Okay?”

Mari nods and closes her eyes. The fatigue and Kanan’s presence cause her to fall asleep almost immediately.

She doesn’t miss the feeling of a feather light kiss on her forehead before sleeps envelopes her in a comforting hug.


	2. Happy New Year

One of the most beautiful things about Uchiura is the fact that she can watch the stars at night. When she was abroad in America, she‘d always look up at the sky to see those lights, but to no avail. The bright city would always overglow the stars that she loved so much. So the first night she was back, Mari spent it on her balcony, content but not satisfied yet.

There was still something missing. And back then Mari already knew what she missed, and the moment she got her back was one of the most beautiful yet tearful moments she‘d experienced.

Now Mari looks forward to see the stars with her again, to watch the fireworks welcoming the new year. She walks up the stairs to the small shrine Aquors uses to practice. A couple of stairs before she reaches the top, though Mari walks to the left and into the forest. She follows a small barely visible path that leads her further.

After a short walk she reaches a clearing, allowing Mari to overview the whole bay of Uchiura. She even sees Awashima to her right. Looking around Mari notices that she is alone. A quick glance and her watch tells her that it’s already 11.47 pm. There are only thirteen minutes left.

Should she call her? Or just wait, hoping that she’ll make it in time.

Mari sighs and decides to wait. It was her idea to come up here, so Mari trusts her to arrive in time.

The minutes pass faster than she would have thought and one minute before the fireworks start she is still alone. Mari chuckles lightly, a defeated sound, not a joyful one. She might as well enjoy the show. So much for a blissful start of the new year.

Mari stays in the middle of the opening, awaiting the first explosion exploding in the sky.

The moment a bright purple color illuminates the night sky she feels strong arms wrap around her middle, pulling her back into a tight embrace. She leans back, eyes closed, resting her head on the strong shoulder behind her. She feels a feather light kiss being placed on her temple and an apology whispered in her ear for being late to which she replies that it’s alright. Because now she’s here with her.

They watch the fireworks in silence, enjoying the moment until the last explosion passes by, allowing the stars to take their rightful place again.

Mari turns around towards the embrace she is in, to face those beautiful purple eyes and this addicting smile that is Kanan’s.

A whispered “Happy New Year” is exchanged between the both of them along with a silent wish if spending this year together.

No more words are needed afterwards though, as they lean in to start this year with a kiss.


	3. Morning, Sunshine

Mari wakes up when her left arm reaches out to touch… nothing. She groans and opens her eyes, squeezing them together to protect them from the light that shines through the window. It takes several moments for her to adjust but when she does she notices the empty space beside her. The space that should be occupied by Kanan.

Turning around Mari glances at the clock. It’s early in the morning, at least for her. She knows that Kanan might have been up for quite some time now, her morning run already done, if her missing training clothes are any indication.

So she drags herself out of the sheets and puts on a shirt that lays on the floor. It’s unmistakable Kanan’s and Mari wraps her arms around herself to snuggle a little closer into the fabric. That’s how she makes her way towards the kitchen.

“Kanan?” Mari rounds the corner and glances around the room. There is no trace of her lover, but a note on the counter catches her eye. She smiles once she recognizes the handwriting.

> _Good morning, sunshine._  
>  I’ve prepared you some coffee, just the way you like it.   
>  Also, there is breakfast left for you in the fridge.  
>  …though I am not sure if you’ll like it. ‘^^  
>  Hagu, Kanan  <3  

Mari has to smile as she reads the note over and over again. That’s just like Kanan and Mari wishes to never get used to it.

She pours herself a cup of coffee that is still a little hot. Inhaling the smell, it’s indeed prepared just how she likes it (Kanan knows her to well), Mari hopes that it’ll help her wake up.

She closes her eyes and wants to take a step back to lean against the counter when she bumps into something soft and warm. She is surprised at first, her body tensing up before she relaxes again. Strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back gently while a nose nuzzle against her neck, just above her pulse point. Mari allows herself to sink deeper into the embrace.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Kanan whispers and Mari feels the smile against her skin.

She hums in response, poking Kanan’s cheek with her nose. A familiar scent greets her.

“You smell like the ocean.”

Kanan chuckles, her voice vibrating through their bodies. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” Mari answers. She thinks she might fall asleep again. “You know why?”

She hands Kanan the cup who puts it down on the counter behind them before turning around in the embrace. There she is, smiling at Mari and leaning forward for an eskimo kiss.

“I assume you’ll tell me?” Kanan asks.

“To me it means I am home.”

On that Kanan pulls her even closer, connecting their foreheads together. Mari wraps her arms around Kanan’s neck and steals a quick kiss. She wants this moment to last for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, that’s just for a couple more seconds before the voice of Kanan’s grandfather echoes from the shop, asking for Kanan’s help with the air tanks.

“Coming!” Her focus returns to Mari and Kanan runs her thumb over her cheek.

Mari uses that moment to lean forward, Kanan meeting her halfway. The kiss is slow, nothing compared to the ones last night but just as loving. She reluctantly let’s Kanan break the kiss and she even more reluctantly allows Kanan to pull away completely. Though, before she can go Mari captures her hands with her own and squeezes them.

Kanan just laughs, turning around again to kiss Mari’s forehead.

“You should get ready, you know?” She calls back once she leaves for the shop to help her grandfather.

This, Mari thinks, this is something she could get used to.


End file.
